Someday We'll Know
by pippinsmcgee
Summary: Ron and Hermione. Will they ever realise they are meant for each other? Or will they need a push in the right direction?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not-I repeat DO NOT- own anything about Harry Potter! If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer! I would be shopping!

Ok, I hope you like this fic, it is just a little something at the end of sixth and then seventh year- ignoring all that stuff about the Horcruxes and Voldie and such. Just pretend everyone is happy and nothing bothers anyone! Snape and Dumbledore are still at Hogwarts! Does that make sense? All that I am including that happened before this from the sixth book is Lavender/Ron and Harry/Ginny. Get it?

Ok, here we go:

Ron Weasley could not keep his eyes of her beautiful face._ It's every angle and plane, her amazing mysterious honey brown eyes. Her full, pink lips. How many times had he dreamed of kissing those lips? _**Whoa, Ron, come on! This is your best friend**.** Why the hell are you thinking these things? It would be wrong, wouldn't it!**_ But she is perfect. The way she moves, the way she walks. She is so--_

"Earth to Ron? Come in Ronald" he was interrupted by the most melodious voice he had ever heard. **Come on Weasley!**he told himself.

"Sorry 'Mione!" he said and looked back down at his essay, his ears turning red. _Had she seen me staring at her? What must she think of me now? _he thought. **What does that matter? **Ron was clearly losing his mind. Or gaining one. One too many.

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room, late on a Thursday night. He was attempting to finish his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. He was not having much luck. He kept getting distracted. Fancy that.

Hermione craned her neck to view his work. She frowned slightly.

"What" he asked.

"Uh... it's you're last sentence. 'Werewolves are clearly defined by their... Hermione Granger'"

"Oh.. uh... well, that was... you...I" he stuttered. Ron had turned so red, he blended in with the entire Gryffindor common room.

"What is wrong with you lately Ronald?" she asked, "You can never seem to concentrate!"

"Oh, yeah, I don't know... stress, I guess. I mean, this is all end-of-year assessment. I mean, preparing us for seventh year" he managed.

"Hmmm" was all she said.

"Well, I'm off to bed" he told her hurriedly, and began to pack up his books. He then stood up and headed for the spiral staircase.

"But you haven't finished your essay!" she called after him. He kept walking. Hermione stared after him and shook her head. **What is going on?**

"Morning Ron!" said a cheerful voice from next to him.

"Harry" he grumbled.

"Look, Ron, don't be getting all excited in the mornings, it is just too much for me!"

Ron grunted in reply.

"What's gotten into you?" asked the newly arrived Hermione Granger.

Ron visibly perked up. "Nothing at all 'Mione" he said perfectly pleasantly.

Harry glanced at Ron. It took all his energy to stop himself from laughing. Even Harry, the dunce that he was- Mr. Oblivious-to-all-that-is-Romance- had figured out Ron's feelings. He wondered how long it would take Hermione to figure it out. She was slow on the uptake considering she was the smartest witch of her age.

"So, Hermione, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron asked her, interestedly.

"Yes.. Why?" she replied suspiciously.

"Yeh, Ron, why?" Harry asked him, hiding a smile. Ron glared at him.

"Oh, just wondering," he said, looking always at Hermione. "You aren't going with anyone are you?"

"And why would you think a thing like that?" she asked.

"Yeh, Ron, why?" repeated Harry. Ron kicked him under the desk. Hard.

"Well," started Ron, ignoring Harry's wince, "I saw that Hufflepuff bloke eying you the other day!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Why would you care anyway?" she asked.

"Well... I...he...just wondering" he said again.

Harry dropped his fork on the ground as an excuse to leap beneath the table and break into fits of silent laughter. When he emerged, Hermione was regarding Ron suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. Ron, on the other hand, was determinedly staring at his breakfast, the colour in his cheeks slowly receding.

After some very stressful weeks at Hogwarts, it was finally time to take the train back home. After loading their trunks, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at the majestic castle with sad expressions.

"I can't believe we only have one year left" sighed Hermione.

"Come on, 'Mione! We have the whole summer ahead of us!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, I know" she replied.

The turned slowly from the place they had always considered their home, and boarded the train.

After a quiet train ride home, the threesome parted at the platform.

"You guys are coming over this summer, right?" Ron asked his two best friends.

"Of course" said Harry and Hermione at the same time, smiling.

"Okay" replied Ron, over the moon that he would be seeing Hermione again very soon. _And Harry too, _he thought, _Harry is just as important. _**Yeah, right. Do you love Harry as well?** _Who says I love Hermione? _**Me! **_And who's me? _**You! **_Oh. Damn._

"Come on Ron! Ronnie!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley, interrupting Ron from his inner squabble.

Ron groaned. He would have to last a while at home before Hermione got there.** Oh, and Harry. Harry too.**

For two weeks Hermione sat at home, waiting, waiting for a simple invitation. Sure, she liked it at home, but she missed Ron, and Harry, too. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach when she thought of a certain red-haired best friend of hers. Hermione wondered if he had grown any more. Probably, she thought, he was always growing taller. _And more handsome _said a sly voice in her head.

Hermione, confused with these new thoughts, didn't even notice an owl headed for her bedroom, until she heard the CRACK! on the window that announced Errol's arrival.

She raced over to the window and grabbed Errol. She tore the letter off his leg with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Ow!" Hermione yelled.

The bird had let out a squawk and bit her on the finger, before dropping unconcious on the bed.

She waved her hand around like a crazy person for a while, but slowly the pain went away. Then, suddenly, she remembered why the owl was there in the first place and started.

She snatched the letter off her bedspread and opened it up.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are having a great summer. I am, I guess.All this wedding stuff is really starting to get to me. I think it will be great once you get here! Oh, and Harry too. Only problem is he will be too busy snogging Ginny. Urgh! Get that image out of my mind! My Brain!_

_Anyway, is it okay for you to come tomorrow? I know it is short notice. Send Errol back with the answer. We will be there at 11 am tomorrow if you can come!_

_I really miss you. _

_Love, Ron_

Hermione, once she had finished jumping around her room, read the last 6 words again. _I really miss you. Love, Ron_. She could have squealed with delight. **Hang on**, she thought. _Why am I so excited that he misses me? _

Hermione spent so much time pondering these new feelings, she almost forgot to send a reply.

Ron was practically bouncing off the walls the morning Hermione was set to arrive.

"Ronald Weasley! Can you please sit down!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley finally.

"Yes Mum" he said, but as he sat down he couldn't wipe the grin of his face.

Mr Weasley looked at him, bewildered. "What is wrong with you, Ron?" he asked, concernedly.

"Darling Hermione is coming today, right Ron?" teased Fred and George. Although they did have lodgings above their shop, that didn't stop them from arriving spontaneously to eat their mother's fabulous cooking.

"Shut up!" said Ron angrily.

"So you fancy Hermione, hey Ron?" asked Ginny slyly.

"No!" he said quickly.

Mrs Weasley looked at her son knowingly. She could clearly see the tips of his ears burning red. She turned to everyone else, who had clearly noticed Ron's discomfort. "Come on, everybody- leave Ron alone! Dig in! You don't want your breakfast to go cold!"

"Yes Mum" The Weasleys chorused.

Hermione paced around her room, her trunk packed and sitting on her bed, on top of her purple bedspread. She checked the clock. It was 10:55. _Five minutes! _She raced to the mirror, yet again, and brushed her newly straight and highlighted hair. This summer had changed her for the better. She had bought some very flattering clothing and straightened her hair, magically of course, and learned to apply make-up. She looked great, if she did say so herself. She couldn't wait to see Ron's reaction. _He'll love it, _she thought. **Wait- woah! I did this for me- not for Ron! **_Sure... _

She was interrupted from these thoughts by a knock on the door.

Hope you like the first chappie! Please get reviewing!

Kate


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione raced to the door and threw it open.

"Ron!" she said excitedly and rushed to hug him. Ron stood awkwardly before hugging her back. Fred and George nudged each other in the background. Ginny gave Ron a thumbs up from behind Hermione's back. Ron glared at her.

Hermione finally pulled back and, with her cheeks lightly pink, hugged Ginny. Once she had greeted the entire Weasley family, she invited them in and introduced her parents. After 10 minutes of polite conversation, Hermione went to get her things. When she got back downstairs, she found the Weasleys standing at the fireplace. She looked at them questioningly.

"We are going to Floo back to the Burrow" Ron answered her unasked question.

"Why didn't you just Floo here?" Hermione asked.

"Dad wanted to make a good impression" laughed Fred.

"Yeah, after what happened at Harry's" George added with a grin.

They all lined up.

"Okay, Ron can go first" said Mr Weasley.

Ron grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the flower pot Mr Weasley was holding and threw it into the fire. He stepped in confidently and called out "The Burrow".

Hermione was called after him and walked into the fire. "The Burrow!".

She felt herself spinning until she felt herself falling. She was ready to hit the ground when she was surprised.

She did slam onto something, but it wasn't the ground. And it wasn't something. It was someone.

"Ow!" she exclaimed when her forehead collided with someone else's. The impact jarred her jaw and made her legs collapse under her. For a few moments she lay there - until she realised that she was lying on top of Ron. She stared at him.

"Oh.. Um… I" she blushed bright red.

He smiled at her nervously as they continued to lay like that. Hermione found herself barely able to breathe. They were so immersed in each other's gaze that they didn't hear someone emerge from the fireplace.

"Well, well, well!" exclaimed Fred, "What do we have here?"

Hermione jumped off Ron so fast it was as if she was struck by lightning. Ron stumbled up from the ground and the two stood in front of the twin like guilty schoolchildren. Then George arrived.

"What's going on?" he asked his twin.

"Well, I walked in these two.. Well…. Lets just say there were some shenanigans going on"

"Shenanigans! What are you talking about! I fell, okay, see- I was spinning and I tripped and fell. Floo powder you know. I fell. It was an accident. I tripped, I fell over. It was a complete accident!" Hermione babbled.

"Hermione, don't get all defensive about it!" said George.

"Unless you're guilty about something" added Fred.

Hermione stood there all flustered, a blush still clear on her face. It was not until the rest of the family arrived that she was thinking straight. She still felt a strange tightness in her chest that she was sure wasn't due to the Floo powder.

Ron lay in bed that next morning and looked over at Harry's bed. It was empty. Ron was surprised to see his friend missing. He also wanted to talk to someone about something other than Hermione- only because she was all he could think about lately- and he didn't know why. So Ron got up, pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers, and walked around the house to find Harry. When he reached the bathroom, he heard someone brushing their teeth inside. Although he thought it was strange that Harry had gotten up early to shower and get ready, he opened the door to talk to Harry. He was brought up short by the sight in front of him.

Ron's eyes widened as he stared at the figure in front of him. Clad only in a towel (and a short one at that) was Hermione. The towel barely covered her backside and half covered her breasts. She turned around to face him and let out a strangled cry of surprise. She blushed as red as a tomato and tried to cover herself in vain.

Ron stood there and just stared at her. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. His breathing was heavy and all the world was forgotten as he stared at her. Despite herself Hermione stared at his bare chest. His muscles stood proud and she found herself smiling and imagining running her fingers over his chest. These disturbing thoughts brought her out of her daydream.

"Ron…" she said shakily and his eyes flicked back up to her face.

He flushed red and turned and fled from the room.

Hermione turned back to the mirror .She was absolutely mortified. _'I really have to get a bigger towel'. _


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter! Yay! Finally, I know. I have just lacked inspiration! I hope you like it! PLEASE OH PLEASE Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be sitting at home on an uncomfortable chair writing fanfic!

After the shower incident, Ron and Hermione were acting more nervous around each other. Everyone noticed this - even Harry for once- but no-one mentioned it. Well, except for Fred and George. They took every chance they could to bring up the sudden 'sexual tension' as they called it around the dinner table. They didn't mention any names, just slipped in snide comments every now and then- pondering the source of the new atmosphere in the house. Hermione would look down at her plate quickly and pretend that she thought no-one noticed her blush. One day the twins stopped. Hermione suspected Mrs Weasley had had a talk with them. She was secretly grateful.

After a few days, Ron and Hermione had shoved the incident to the back of their minds and hanging out with each other again. Some of this had to do with Harry and Ginny disappearing for long periods of time, Harry going off to 'be alone' and Ginny going to do 'some reading'. Although they fooled no-one, everyone kept quiet about their suspicions.

One Thursday morning, Mrs Weasley sent Ron and Hermione down to the back garden to water her plants. They strolled down to the back of the property, pails of water in their hands (The Weasleys didn't own such Muggle-ish objects as a hose) trying not to spill it everywhere. The garden was surprisingly well kept, and they went to work. Hermione had finished watering her side of the garden, and Ron was bent over watering his last plant. She looked down devilishly at her half full bucket of water and back at him.

She walked up until was directly behind him and said 'Hey Ron!'

He quickly turned around, to be greeted with a face full of water. He gasped and whipped around fully to face her. He was absolutely DRENCHED. His shirt clung to his body and his hair was glued to his head. He gaped at Hermione. He looked down at his bucket.

She didn't hesitate. She turned and ran for her life. He tore after her. They ran and ran, until he suddenly caught up with her. He tackled her to the ground and, with her laying on her back, tipped his entire bucket of water on her head. She squealed and punched him in the chest. Now it was Ron's turn to run.

He leapt up and sped across the garden. She was close behind, yelling insults at him. Soon they were both laughing. He began to slow down and she ran up behind him. She flung her arms around his neck and threw him to the ground. He groaned and lay there for a couple of minutes, before she realised she was laying on top of him, his face in the grass. She rolled over, allowing him to do the same. They both started laughing again. He glanced over at her and realised that she was wearing a white shirt. A soaking wet white shirt. She followed his line of vision and blushed, trying to cover herself as best she could. Ron quickly looked away and she was drawn to the way the material of his shirt clung to his body. Ron started to get up. He stood in front of her and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and stood up.

Suddenly they were standing face to face, their noses almost touching. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like hours. Ron began to move closer, and she leaned in, closing her eyes. She stood waiting for their lips to meet, her legs going weak and her chest clenching in excitement. She felt his breath on her lips when-

"Ron and Hermione! How long does it take to water a garden! It is almost dark!" Mrs Weasley cried from the just up the hill. Ron and Hermione jumped apart guiltily and turned to face Mrs Weasley in the distance. The picked up their buckets and started to walk up towards the house, a slightly uncomfortable silence following them. Hermione giggled to herself, and Ron turned to look at her curiously. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, all thoughts of discomfort forgotten.

Ron was just about to say something when his foot caught on a tree root. He fell heavily on the ground. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and helped him up. That was until she noticed the blood. He had a long cut across his forehead, the blood running tunnels in the grime on his face. Hermione gasped. Ron looked at her puzzled. He reached up and touched the scratch.

He smiled at her and said, 'It's nothing serious'.

She looked at him sceptically and looked down at what had caused this and saw only an empty potion bottle that had smashed on the ground. She looked at the label and laughed. 'Tree Growing Potion' with a little WWW at the top. Fred and George. She rolled her eyes. Trust them to have a potion for everything to get out of doing chores.

'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked Ron.

'Absolutely' he replied, and they made their way up to the house.

Hermione and Ron's ears were sore after being yelled at by Mrs Weasley for getting all their clothes wet. She had refused to treat Ron's cut, so here were Ron and Hermione, sitting on the couch, the latter holding the antiseptic and patting a wincing Ron's forehead. He hissed and she glared at him.

"You are such a baby" she said.

He didn't reply, but he didn't let any emotion show as she continued her treatment.

She finally set the muggle first aid kit aside and they sat in companionable silence. She inched closer to him on the couch, until she rested her head on his shoulder. Ron looked down in surprise, but drew his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that for a long time, unaware of any movement in the house, just in their own little bubble.

Slowly Hermione turned her head until her face was inches from Ron's. The looked into each other's eyes and leaned in...

End of chapter! HAHA. Sorry, cliff-hangers are my favourite. Although I do expect hate mail... please review! I really wanna know what you think. Was it boring? crappy? good? award winning? I won't know unless you tell me. (i tend to be a little biased when it comes to my own work.

READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!


End file.
